The present application relates generally to an improved data analysis apparatus and more specifically to mechanisms for utilizing an image advocate in portable computing devices.
Photography used to be performed by professional photographers, and people traveled many miles just to have their photograph taken by one of these professional photographers. However, currently, anyone with a portable device, such as a smart phone, digital camera, or the like, may take higher quality photographs wherever the user happens to be. That is, photos started from black & white with very little detail to the present photos of natural colors with amazing clarity based on the number of pixels currently utilized by the mobile device. Due to the rapid growth of communication technology mobile devices have matured to a mandatory utility to society. With regard to smart phones, along with basic functionality of vocal communication multiple applications, smart phones are embedded with short message service (SMS), image viewer, camera, wireless access protocol (WAP), blue-tooth, radio, synchronization with personal computer (PC), general packet radio system (GPRS), global positioning system (GPS), and the like, which have made smart phones more resourceful. Further, with the advent of Wi-Fi memory cards, digital cameras are now able to operate in a similar fashion.
Thus, users are now able to utilize mobile devices to capture each important moment of their life. However, the growth of memory capacity in mobile devices currently lags the ability of the mobile devices in capturing large number of photos. That is, due to the advent of mega-pixel camera enabled mobile devices, the photos captured by the mobile devices contain the characteristics of better quality, higher resolution, and off-course occupy larger memory sizes on the memory devices. Due to the hardware/performance limitations of the mobile devices, the memory within current mobile devices may not be expanded to hold all of the photos taken by a user. Therefore, memory management has become a key note in literature published by the vendors of the mobile devices and the error “Insufficient Memory” has become a common occurrence with no full-fledged solution on mobile consumer forums.